MOM AUCTION’S SON’S XBOX FOR A PENNY!!!/Transcript
Violette: Hello, everyone. Um, as you know, William’s behavior has been a little bad lately, and I’m disappointed. But anyways, um, I’m hearing that I should destroy his Xbox, or get rid of it, sell it, or whatever. Well, I decided I’m gonna sell it. Um, William is pulling up with his father, right now, and when he comes in the door, I’m gonna list the item on eBay for sale. He should be here any second. He’s—I’m waiting for them to park and come inside. So, le see how this goes. Maybe this will teach him a lesson. So, let’s wait here and see. (The front door is opened.) Violette: Oh, here they come. (The front door is closed.) Violette: William. William: What? Violette: Can you come here—don’t be like that! Come here for a second. William: Can I get a—can I get a drink? Violette: Hurry up, I gotta talk to you. It’s important. William: All right, what do you want? Violette: Can you just come in here? I need to talk to you. Come on. I need to talk to you. Sit down. William: What? Violette: I need to talk to you. William: What? Why do I have to sit down? Violette: I need to talk to you. William: Why? Violette: No—listen. You— William: What do you guys want? Violette: I wasn’t—I’m not happy with what you did, breaking the dishes. William: Okay? Violette: And all your other actions lately. William: I’m sorry. Violette: Okay, I know you’re sorry, but I—well you say you’re sorry, but I don’t think I feel it. I don’t feel like you mean it, William. William: Well, I do. I’m sorry. Violette: Well, I asked you to pay for them, and you refused. William: You came in my room, and you were annoying me. Violette: No, it was over the Xbox. I even asked you to pay for the dishes, and you said “no”. William: Yeah, but you were annoying me when I was playing Xbox. Violette: William, I’m the parent. William: I don’t care. Violette: I’m the parent. William: I don’t care. Violette: Well, guess what? I think it’s time for you to learn a lesson. William: Okay? Violette: And I think I’m gonna take your Xbox away from you. William: All right, you can take my Xbox 360. Violette: Noooooo. I’m taking away your other Xbox. William: No. Violette: Yes. William: You can’t get it from me. Violette: It’s too late. When you were out. It’s too late. I’m selling it. William: You’re selling my Xb—what do you mean? Violette: I mean right here. William: You’re gonna put up a yard sale? Violette: No, right here, “list your item”. I’m selling it on eBay, right now. William: All right, well, I won’t let you drive out with it. Violette: No, I’m selling it. It’s not here. It’s at a relative’s house. I’m gonna hit “list your item”, and it’s gonna sell, right now. William: No! Get off! Bill: No. stop. Violette: I listed it. Bill: We’re selling it. It’s over. Violette: Oh, wait. There’s an agreement. I’m selling it, I’m selling it, I’m selling it. I’m selling it, I’m se— William: What do you mean? Bill: It’s getting sold. Violette: It’s sold. It’s not sold, but it’s on there. William: How—? Violette: Watch this. I know you don’t believe me. There—what does that look like? William: It’s a fake page. Violette: Um, no. What’s that say? William: Does that say one cent? Violette: One cent, Violette1st, eBay. I just sold your X—I just put up— William: You’re selling my Xbox for one cent?! Bill: Yes. Violette: William, it’s on auction for a penny. It’s on auction for a penny. William: What does that mean? Isn’t that the thing they do on TV? Violette: William, I auctioned it off, okay? And if I get money for it, I’m gonna use it to pay for the dishes. Bill: And we are so glad. Violette: It’s done, son. It’s done. Bill: It’s time. We’ve had it. Violette: Your Xbox is gone. Bill: All the crap that you’ve done to us— William: Where is my Xbox?! Violette: I dropped it off at a relative— William: You have it here! You always lied to me! Violette: No! I’m serious! This time, I took it to a relative’s house. That way, when you say “Where is it?”, it won’t be here. It would not be here. You will waste your breath looking for it. William: So, someone’s gonna buy it for a penny? Violette: If that’s what the bid is for, then yes. William: So, they’re gonna get my Xbox for—oh, okay, how is a penny gonna help you pay for the frickin’ dishes? Violette: You don’t under—well— William: Take the ad down! Violette: I can’t, ‘cause I have a 100% rating with eBay, and I’m not gonna ruin my 100% rating. Bill: We just want to get rid of it. Violette: It’s done. Bill: We’re tired of it. Violette: It’s done. Okay? You can get another Xbox with your own money one day at GameStop. William: It’s on eBay? Violette: Yes. William: So, I can bid on it. Violette: Sure. You could bid on it. It’s—you probably won’t get it for a penny. You can—you can—you wanna buy your own Xbox? William: It’s my Xbox! You can’t take it from me! What did I do to you guys?! Bill: All the crap you’ve done to us, and you’re asking us what have you done to us?! William: Yeah! Bill: Think about it! Violette: Breaking the— Bill: Burn my car, burn my phone, burn my work tools? Violette: William, enough is en— William: So, what? Bill: Never wanna spend no time with us? William: You’re bringing up these things that happened like ten years ago. Bill: Things have gotta change! Violette: William, this is to help you think, okay? It’s too late— (William kicks the desk, turning it upside down.) Violette: WILLIAM! Bill: Stop it, idiot! Violette: You don’t need to act like that! Bill: Pick that up! Violette: You’re acting—you know what? This is to make you think. It’s about time you learned a lesson. Bill: Yep. Violette: And I don’t care what you think. That’s that. I’m doing— William: I’m gonna go bid on it myself. Violette: You’re gonna bid on it yourself? Oh, go ahead. I’ll—I’ll get to keep the money for the dishes. So, go ahead. William: Oh, don’t worry about that! I’ll get the money back! Violette: Oh, no, no, no. So, yep, William’s Xbox here is on sale on eBay under my Violette1st account. It‘s—it’s starting bid is one penny. HAPPY BIDDING! (Bill laughs.) Violette: Bye. (Later...) Violette: I just got a notification. Somebody put their first bid in for a penny, and I’m gonna tell William about it, ‘cause I want him to learn a lesson. (Violette knocks on William’s bedroom door and went in.) Violette: Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. William: WHAT?! Violette: Stop with the attitude! I just want to tell you that somebody has already placed a bid on there for a penny, so it’s gonna be sold to them. William: You think someone bid already? ''I ''put the bid, you stupid idiot! Violette: Don’t call me an idiot. That’s your bid? William: WELL, YOU’RE STEALING MY XBOX! Violette: Why don’t you just save money and go to GameStop and buy your own? William: BECAUSE THIS IS MY XBOX! Violette: Can’t you just get another one from GameStop? Why do you have to buy this one? William: I’m not gonna—I’m not gonna let you win and sell this Xbox and get money. Violette: But I’m gonna get your money regardless. William: I’m getting the money back if... Violette: William, I hope you do some serious thinking after this. Category:Transcript Category:Script